Why Video Games Aren't Allowed
by Malkavia
Summary: Nobuyuki brings home DDR. Usually a fun game, it really causes more trouble than it's worth. Oh why do those girls torment everyone so?


Notes: Okay Switch!!! I wrote badonkadonk! Are ya happy? Huh? HUH!? ...Inside joke people, inside..

K, this fanfic I'm aware, it sucks..I typed it off when I pissed off about my computer having a virus. That was about 2 weeks ago. Anyway...read on. Takes place after me other fic on Tenchi.

* * *

"Hi everyone! I have great news!" Nobuyuki shouted up the stairs as he returned home from work that night. He waited as the girls and Tenchi made it from wherever they happened to be-the rafters, the couch, the bathroom. Ryoko stopped to knock on Washu's door, because it seemed Nobuyuki was waiting for everyone to gather. The man cleared his throat and stepped aside to reveal a small box. "I won in the raffle at work! Here we have a Playstation 2 and some dance game, I think you guys have seen advertisements for it on television. The name is DDRMax!" He grinned as he heard the oohs and ahs of the girls. Not that he was listening of course; he was imagining them moving their badonkadonks around on the dance mat.

"Wow Dad! I have heard of this." Tenchi nodded and knelt down in front of the box, pulling out the Playstation. After that was the game and two huge dance pads with colorful arrows and symbols on them. "This really looks like a lot of fun! I think we should play it tonight!"  
  
"It looks so odd." The princess put her fist to her mouth as if she were about to cough, and cocked an eyebrow. "I really don't think Jurain royalty should play a game like that. It does not seem like the type of game I could play in my dress."  
  
"Sucks to be you!" Ryoko latched onto Tenchi, her arms around her neck as she glared at Ayeka. "I guess Tenchi and I will get nice and sweaty playing it…then again we don't need this game to get us sweaty, do we Tenchi?"  
  
"Oh uh…" Tenchi blinked and turned pretty red. Not that he minded Ryoko's remarks, but saying that in front of people made him blush, like always.  
  
"The NERVE of you!" Ayeka pulled Ryoko off and began to bicker at her.  
  
"Wow! Can I play it Tenchi?" Mihoshi took one of the dance pads and unfolded it. "Wow, these are really big buttons! My fingers can't reach them all!" Her eyes began to tear up as she realized her fingers didn't span the 2 or 3 feet they would need to."  
  
Tenchi smiled and gently took the pad from Mihoshi. "Uh, you're not supposed to use your hands. You use your feet."  
  
"Oh…but my toes don't reach that far either!"  
  
Sasami meanwhile had carried the Playstation away from Tenchi, and already had it neatly set up in the living room with the tables and chairs pushed aside with help from Nobuyuki and Yosho. "It's set up okay Tenchi! Well, you still have to plug it in." She stepped aside as Ryoko was shoved past her into the wall with a loud thud and a crack. "But dinner's almost ready now, how about we play after we eat?"  
  
"That sounds fine!" Tenchi nodded and then his smile faded as Ryoko hid behind him, too quick for Ayeka to take special care. In the following moments, he was just a little fried by the princess's power.

"Now everyone! It's really easy, watch!" Sasami giggled as she jumped onto the DDR mat, with Ryo-ohki hanging onto her shoulder. At the top of the screen was arrows for each direction, and each time an arrow floating from the bottom of the screen met with one at the top, she stepped on that direction on the pad. "That's all you have to do! Well, sometimes you have to do it really fast and even with a few at the same time." She giggled again and hopped back off. "I'm not to good at that."  
  
"Thank you for demonstrating Sasami!" Tenchi patted her head as he walked by and stepped onto a mat. "So, who wants to play against me first?"  
  
The electricity between Ayeka and Ryoko was immediate. "Well, I can't imagine you'd be able to play, you don't have fast reflexes like me." Ryoko laughed heartily as the princess scowled.  
  
"Hmph! I can't expect a demon to have the skill and grace to do this without falling off the mat. So I guess I will go." She stuck her head in the air and began to step forward.  
  
Ryoko barred her passage. "Listen missy if anyone gets to dance against Tenchi it's me!"  
  
"How dare you…huh?"  
  
Both girls looked up at Mihoshi jumping around on the mat against Tenchi. "Wow Tenchi, I'm really good at this!" She was missing steps all over the place and even stepping off the mat most of the time. "I want to do a fast one next!"  
  
"We'll see Mihoshi…" Tenchi sweatdropped, both afraid of what Mihoshi might do and the girls' reaction to her having a turn.  
  
Their round of three songs did end eventually though, with no major catastrophe. Tenchi was thanking well…everything in relief. He didn't feel like settling the argument between Ryoko and Ayeka though. For one he didn't feel like getting hurt and two he couldn't think of a fair way to choose Ryoko over Ayeka. "Um…I'm a little tired. How about you two go against each other?" As soon as he said that he mentally beat himself up for being such a nitwit.  
  
"Let's go Miss Priss! Let's see how those weak legs go against me!" Ryoko wasted no time in jumping onto the mat Tenchi had previously been on. Maybe she could soak up some of his sweat and relish it! Not likely but she wasn't even thinking straight.  
  
"I think we will find the better girl wins." Ayeka carefully stepped onto the neighboring mat, waiting as Ryoko selected the modes and got them to the songs. "I'll even let you pick the first song." That ought to prove she was the higher one there.  
  
"Fine! I choose Ethnic Exotic!" Ryoko stamped her approval on the song, while Ayeka made a face at the difficulty setting on it. The boom, it hit! The beat was extremely fast, though the beginning steps were fairly easy.  
  
"Oh, this is too easy Ryoko! Really treating me like a baby…aaahhh!" The arrows came flying faster, and the princess found herself not able to react as quickly, and sweating. She really shouldn't have worn her royal dress. "How can anyone do this!?"  
  
Ryoko however kept up with it easily. She was used to using very fast reaction. She was also laughing at all the 'boos' Ayeka was getting from the game. "Ha ha, looks like I won that one!" Ryoko laughed and pointed at the results. "Your pick."  
  
"Hmm…" Ayeka went slowly through the selection of songs. She finally chose what looked like the easiest one. "This looks nice and slow."  
  
"Where's the challenge in that." Ryoko turned her attention back to the screen as arrows went slowly up the screen. She went to stomp on the up button, only to have the arrow go right through and receive a miss. She was shocked.  
  
"Oh I like this!" The princess was hitting every step clean and easy. It was as if she was built for the careful timing required to play.  
  
"This is too slow!" Ryoko was missing most of them and growled when the result screen showed Ayeka as the winner. "Last one. I will triumph you'll see!"  
  
"Yea right." Ayeka moved it to the random selection, so neither one of them had their pick. It landed on a semi easy song, in which both felt confident. "Okay Ryoko…winner gets a hug from Tenchi.  
  
"Ooh…and if the winner is me she gets to sleep with him and play with his cute badonkadonk!" Ryoko almost drooled while Ayeka made an interesting face.  
  
Tenchi raised his hand to ask if he had any say, but decided against it. He figured he wouldn't even be heard, as the song started up.  
  
Both girls started out evenly matched. The screen started to wiggle but neither really noticed until the arrows popped into crab shapes! The back of the screen portrayed Ryoko giving everyone the middle finger. Ryoko stopped and looked at it, bursting into a fit of laughter. "What the hell!? Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Ayeka gaped; there was no way she could really play now. What in the world was up with the game? "Ryoko! You tinkered with it didn't you?"  
  
"Actually it was me girls." Everyone in the room turned to see Washu standing there with a remote control in her hand. "I was curious to see if you two could still play the game if I made strange changes, to take your mind off of it."  
  
"Obviously we can't! Washu, I was about to win!" Ayeka looked down angrily.  
  
"You? Win? Don't make me laugh!" Ryoko was already clutching onto Tenchi. "Come on Tenchi, I think it's time you gave me a very fulfilling award for my win!"  
  
"Get off him!" Ayeka ripped her off and tossed her onto the dance pads. The game had since recovered from Washu's first adjustments.  
  
"No! I…what's happening!?" Ryoko found her feet almost involuntarily moving to play against the game while she was on the dance pad. "Ahhhh!" Her first thought was it might be Ayeka, so what did she do? Throw a laser ball at her before making her sword appear to rip through the pad.  
  
Ayeka gasped and threw her shield up to protect herself, failing to see everyone else get blown off to the side. "Why you have to learn some real manners you know that!? Look what you did to Lord Tenchi's game!" She angrily grabbed the other pad and ripped it, without even noticing what she was doing. She dropped it right away. "Aaahh!! What am I doing! You demon!"  
  
"Oh man…game's destroyed already pretty much. By the way, what happened?"  
  
Washu snickered at Tenchi in response, despite being facedown in the dirt. "Why, I thought I would have a little fun making them dance until they were too tired to bother you so I could bring you to my lab! Apparently it didn't work."  
  
"Go figure." Tenchi dropped his head down and the whole group watched as what was left of the dance pads became shredded plastic floating around as Ayeka and Ryoko did their usual fight. It was yet just another reminder why Sasami had once asked for any sort of competitive game in the house to be banned. Oh well, another day, another strange problem. That's how it went.

Okay..tell me what you think. Hate? Like? Have no friggin clue what's going on and trying to eat the computer? Just let me know, drop a reviwe or an e-mail, 

Also your thoughts on the word badonkadonk. No Switch, your opinions do not count XD


End file.
